See U in the Dark
by Lost in Believing
Summary: Two is Better than One challenge. "Maybe if you were someone else. It wouldn't have to be like this. I'm wondering how you feel about me now or was it just a friendly kiss. Yeah. Cause I'm seeing you for the first time." Jackie/Sam Riley/KC 2Shot
1. Sam & Jackie

**A.N:** So here is my entry for Brennah and I's challenge Two is Better Than One! Thank you for all of the authors that are taking part in it. If you would like to do it, just go to the forums of this category and click on the first one that comes up. The rules are right there! My song is **See U in the Dark** by **Honor Society**. Haha, it's actually really PG-13. So as you can see, I cut lyrics out of the song. Go check out the song though, it's really, really good! And my Riley/KC fic will be up as soon as I finish it. It's not exactly the same writing as this one, but it's something you guys would never think. So enjoy !

* * *

_You were always the girl  
Who would give me girl advice  
Whenever I needed it_

_My best friend in the world  
My friends thought you were fine  
But I was always denyin' it_

_Then one summer day  
I saw you waiting by your swimming pool  
And I was thinking damn you really changed  
You're not the quiet girl I used to know_

_You opened up my eyes_

She liked him.

He liked her back.

It was simple. But they were best friends...

It was like the feelings they felt were always ignored. Obviously, everyone knew it was there between them. But they had set that aside, never dealing with the obvious as they kept their friendship going. Everyone told both of them to make the first move, but both knew on the inside that it wasn't worth ruining their friendship...If it went bad.

They honestly didn't know if the other knew. Either way, it wouldn't matter...Or would it?

He couldn't keep his eyes from gazing when he went out to get the mail. Since his parents weren't home, he had been given the duty to collect the letters and bills, and other things things adults did. His parents wouldn't be home for the next week; they had trusted their fourteen (almost fifteen) year old son with the house.

It wasn't like he disliked getting the mail, it was just annoying to do so when you were already occupied. He had been cozy on the couch watching a movie when the mail truck had come. Sam knew to get it now, or he wouldn't remember to do it later.

Instead of using his front door, he used his back door since it was closest to the couch. Coming back from the journey of grabbing the papers out of the mail box, he heard a splash. It was a nice day out after all.

Usually, he wouldn't have looked. But it was a giggle that brought him to attention. The laughter sounded familiar.

In his neighborhood, the houses were back to back. So on his street, he had one neighbor to the left of him, and one to the right. But behind his house, another back yard was technically attached to his. And the neighbor who was directly behind him had two neighbors.

Out of his friends, Jackie lived the closest. She lived diagonally to the right of him, from his backyard. His eyes looked up, seeing the two girls having fun in her backyard.

By two girls, he meant KC and Jackie. Those two were so close, it was insane. You usually didn't see one with out the other. Believe him, he knew. Whenever he tried to be alone with her, KC was always by her side.

Sam couldn't help his jaw. It fell open, his eyes widening at almost the same instant. He had expected them to be in the water, doing some laps or playing a game of tag. Not laying temptingly on the beach chairs, soaking wet.

Of course, he was the younger one. A year and half to be exact. But he had always known her as a quiet girl. One who always listened to what others said, and waited to respond instead of starting the conversation. She had been shy, nothing like she was now.

He would go to her when he had crushes. Asking advice. On how to be a gentlemen. How to please. And what to do to make any girl happy. Of course, she had answered, almost amused he was coming to her.

Over the years, he had seen the change. As she got closer to KC, her personality grew. She became braver, and more outgoing. And a girl who was now interested in guys.

Well, she had been interested in guys for a few years now. That he didn't realize just now. It was something he really hadn't thought of, unless it had come to his attention.

Now thought, he had barely registered the fact that the mail was spread across his deck. Nothing else really came to him as he came to realize what he was doing.

All he could see was her. Not KC- Jackie. His eyes were focused, trailing down every curve that was exposed of her body.

He felt his face heat up in embarrassment as not-so-nice thoughts came to the front of his mind. But even he had to admit that it was so hard for even him not to think anything. How could he not?

Right now, he had the urge to run over there with everything he had and kiss her. To finally release the feeling that had been held inside of him for all of these years. Something that he was willing to let go, and hope that she felt the same way about him.

To feel her skin under his and the love he felt. Why couldn't they just be? Oh how he wished to have let out the feeling a while ago. To show that he would always be there for her. And that no other girl took his attention, but hers.

The sight of her intoxicated him. Like nothing else was coherent. Even though KC was right next to her, his eyes were on Jackie. To him, every part of her was perfect...

Riley and Zack had told him. Told him that she was fine, but still he didn't listen. They had tried to get him to realize his feelings and just say it already. Again and again, he also ignored them. After all, it wasn't them risking their friendship, was it? But in a way, it would affect all of them.

Even now, no words could describe her beauty. It was like she was torturing him for every time the moment had passed between them and they hadn't taken it any further. Just why? Yes, Sam was frozen. But if she had been right next to him, he was sure he would be the opposite from frozen...

He wouldn't be able to control himself. He was sure of that.

Now if that happened, he could only wish that she would feel the same back. That she would want that to happened...If anything happened between them.

But she had to feel it to. He was sure of it. Was it only him? That his eyes lit up and went to her everytime she entered a room. That his thoughts drifted. That sparks flew through his body when ever they touched. That his fantasies got the better of him...

And the fact that he finally realized that he wanted them to be something more?

**Hit or Miss?**


	2. Riley & KC

_I'll never see you the same  
The veil has been lifted, now I see you're gifted  
My whole perspective has changed  
Don't think I can't go back  
Cause I will always desire it_

_Don't take another step  
Near me just in case we have regrets  
If tomorrow we go back to being friends  
I'll think about the way you look tonight_

_So turn off all the lights... _

She frowned again, thinking about today. Being a junior, it wasn't uncommon to hear about girls and their boyfriends'. About who did what and all that drama. Honestly, she didn't care to know that kind of stuff. But one thing did bother her…

The fact that she had never kissed a boy before.

There had been boys she was interested in, and guys who had asked her out. She had either turned them away hoping not to hurt their feelings, or said yes with joy.

But after realizing it, that guy ended up being someone he was not. That, or her feelings had gone away, leaving her with that same thought inside of who she really wanted…

"Why the sad face?" She turned towards him, his voice breaking her thoughts. Riley always wondered what was up. And she was always willing to let him in. After all, they had been best friends forever.

"I'd tell you, but I'm sure you would laugh at me." KC was sure he would. Riley didn't know she had never kissed a buy before, when most people her age had. Not only that, but because he had probably kissed a girl before.

Here, they were at different levels.

He eyed her, wondering what she could mean. "I won't laugh at you. I promise, just please tell what's a matter." He sounded sincere enough, but she could only be so sure.

The two of them were in his basement. It was their turn to check all of the equipment and see if it was working. They had already done that. Instead, they found themselves on the couch doing nothing.

The sun was down, eliminating half of the things they could have been doing.

"Girls in my class were talking about all of these things that they do…" KC trailed off, waiting for him to say something. He just listened intently, waiting for her to move on. "And I'm jealous of them."

He nodded, understanding. "Jealous of what? Their purses and the way some of them treat each other?" The girls she usually referred to were the ones that were horrible. The ones that loved to have drama, fights, and meltdowns. But now, she was talking about all the girls in a whole. Excluding herself of course.

KC bit her lip. Should she really tell him? Already, heat flooded her cheeks with the embarrassment. "For kissing someone." The words were quiet, barely registering in her ears. If she was lucky, the words were to faint for him to hear.

It was quiet, neither of them saying a word. So Riley had heart her. Her gaze went away from him, not being able to look him in the eyes.

"I haven't kissed anyone either." The words were as quiet as hers, butt hey rang clear in her ears.

She perked up. He hadn't kissed anyone either? Being a year older than her, she was more shocked. He was attractive. Good natured. How did no one want to kiss him? She knew she would if she had the chance…

Her face grew even more scarlet then it already was. The thought had just come to her. How could she think that? Riley was her friend. No. Her best friend. She couldn't go around thinking things like that.

"That makes me feel a little better," she admitted, hoping he didn't take it the wrong way. But in truth, she did feel better. More than she had stated. "Wait, you've never really kissed anyone?"

He shrugged trying not to make a big deal out of it. But in his eyes, she could see that it was. "I don't know how to do it. I mean, a first kiss is a first kiss. It's going to stick with you forever even if it's the worst thing ever."

That did make sense. She did hear about really bad kisses from other girls. Maybe she was lucky after all…

An idea sparked in her mind. "Why don't we practice?" She didn't have time to catch what she was saying before the sentence had come out. Her embarrassment had never been worse. Stupid her for blurting things out that came to mind.

Riley jumped a little, his eyes widening. Never, did he ever see him blush. But yet before her, pink was tinting his cheeks. "Wh-what?"

It was already out. There was no way of taking back what she had said, since she knew he had heard it. "Practice…Um…You and I?" There was no way she knew how to heard it.

Something inside of her sparked. What would it feel like? And did she actually want that? Something inside of her did, but it shouldn't be that way…

They were friends! Most of the secrets they had were shared between them. They had known each other for forever growing up through every awkward phase of life. It was never more than friendship. But it could be…

Riley cleared his throat, almost like he was bringing himself back to what was happening. "Um, yeah. Maybe… we could try something." It was awkward, but she felt like they were getting somewhere. "If you want to."

"Um, yeah. And it won't mean anything, just practice." Even though she said the words, they hurt in her ears. Maybe she did feel something for him, but wasn't admitting it.

But even she knew the words would hurt him; it he felt anything. Even then he wouldn't mind what she said. Maybe he would be thankful for the cover. Only now was she realizing what she had felt all along for her friend.

"Yeah. Just practice, so we actually know what we're doing." He laughed, trying to sound genuine. It had turned awkward. They both knew it.

With out thinking, she flipped the switch next to them. The lights went off, darkness taking over. If they were actually going to do this, she'd rather not see his face…or have him see hers. It was like everything of hers was being exposed right now.

He didn't question. Her eyes were still adjusting to the new found darkness. So she couldn't tell if he understood or not…

But apparently he had. Still no questions were asked as she blinked a few times, her eyes getting used to the lack of light. Now their movements wouldn't be realized automatically…but yet, it should be. Now, every sense was heightened by more than double since they had technically lost one of their senses.

This was why they went dark when out on sweeps. It heightened your senses. Now, your body would react and notice things you wouldn't have noticed before.

"Umm…" KC stated, not really knowing what to say. She was starting to have doubts noticing what they were about to get themselves into. Why did the statement have to come out of her mouth?

"Don't ask questions. Just let it take over," Riley replied. To her, he sounded like he knew what he was doing. And didn't he say that he was inexperienced as she? Unless he was just trying to cover up the same feelings she had jut uncovered…

Before anything else could happen, she felt his touch on the side of her waist. She also felt his hand brushed the side of her cheek. How was he doing all of this? Even though her eyes had adjusted, she still couldn't make out the little details and features.

And the feeling of it all. How she had been missing out. It was like sparks flew through her body, reaching out to every last nerved and heating her up like a flame. The softness of his lips crashed with hers, and from there she was lost.

The feeling was easy, yet hard to explain. He had admitted he had never done the things they were doing right now, and yet it felt like he was in control. That he had no worries about any of this…

And she felt herself kissing back. The first was long, maybe ten seconds if she counted correctly. She pulled back. Wasn't what you did? But even she wanted it to continue.

And now what? Just sit here and pretend the whole thing never happened when it obviously did? How could she ignore somet-

Her thought was cut off as he pulled her in for another kiss. She was confused, but she knew she shouldn't be. Her body had kinda taken over… this time, she kissed him little more fiercely and pulled back. KC could tell he was some what shocked by her stance.

This continued for a while. A play. A game. Whatever it was, it was just fuel that heated the fire even more. She had no intent to stop, and it had appeared that neither had he.

Now she understood. How he was able to do everything he had with such confidence and clarity. He had just let his feelings take over. Just like that, the fear and embarrassment went ot the back of her mind.

Of course those emotions would still be there. They would always be apart of everyone. It was just lessened when she flowed with it, not against it.

KC noted to try that on a sweep…if she remembered.

Again she was swept under the bliss. When was Riley ever this gentle and fierce at the same time? Never, was the answer she wasn't able to think of. But it was true.

"You know what I just realized?" Riley's voice broke their breathing. By the sound of it, his lips were right next to her ear. It sent shivers down her.

"What?" She replied, her heart fluttering.

She had realized things to. Like that they should become more than friends. She felt something between them that couldn't be ignored.

There were other things too. Like the way he just was made her smile.

"I love to see you in the dark."

Good.

She loved to see him in the dark too.


End file.
